


Decisions

by Divinelyy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinelyy/pseuds/Divinelyy
Summary: It's time to make a choice; friendship or family





	1. Chapter 1

Himchan took a deep breath, focus, he whispers to himself. The smell of old beer, mold and piss did little to soothe his nerves. Finally the sound of fists hitting skin stopped and all that could be heard was harsh breathing and the sound of leaking pipes. 

"Get up!"

Yongguk's voice thunders throughout the abandoned building. It shakes Himchan's very soul.

"Chanie, come closer." 

Doing as directed, Himchan glances at him then to the bloody mass on the floor. He thought Youngjae would make it, he thought the boy would be able to hold his own. Youngjae was supposed to become his brother.

"He's weak." Yongguk shakes his head in disappointment, the actual fight lasted 5 minutes but Yongguk spent 20 additional minutes beating him to a pulp.

Youngjae groans, breathing only brings him pain. Slowly he reaches up to touch his mouth, two of his teeth are missing.

"He tried." 

"And he failed. He's your recruit." Yongguk pulls a gun from his waistband. "There are no weak links in this family. Look at me."

Himchan complies and wishes he hadn't, as though not looking into Yongguk's eyes would save his friend.

"Take care of it." Yongguk says meaningfully as he presses the gun into the quiet boys nervous hand. 

Sighing, Himchan grips the cool metal firmly. Youngjae is his recruit. A recruit that failed. But he's also his friend...


	2. Chapter 2

Himchan huffs and runs his free hand through his hair. Why does everything have to be so cut and dry with Yongguk!? 

"I can't." 

Yongguk kneels down next to Youngjae and reaches to gently hold the hand closest to him. 

"Can't or won't?" 

He breaks the thumb and Youngjae screams.

Himchan winces at the sound.

"Won't. Everyone can't be strong like us Yongguk, some people need protection. Some people need to be looked after and cared for." 

Yongguk smiles at Youngjae, he chuckles to himself when notices how much blood covers his victims face. The left eye is swollen shut.. he nods in approval. Good, but he could do better.

Another scream, another finger broken, this time the pinky.

Youngjae tries his best to roll away from the figure looming over him, but he keeps getting pulled back into place. 

"You want to look after this weakling?  
I've tortured and killed street cats that put up more of a fight." 

Yongguk reaches for the other hand, "Stop that!" Himchan yells as he pulls Yongguk up and away from Youngjae.

"What?! We were just playing!" 

Himchan shoves the gun into Yongguk's hand, "I don't need to look after him. You do. He can teach you compassion. The rest of us are too fucked up to show you anything close to normalcy. But Youngjae, he can."

Yongguk frowns in thought. Normalcy? Compassion? For who? Does he really need that? How would it benefit him or their gang in anyway?

"If we don't take him, I'll never forgive you." 

Having said his peace Himchan turns to leave the abandoned building. The ball was in Yongguk's court now.

Yongguk's jaw clenches as he put his gun back into his waist band. Himchan didn't mean that... did he? Glancing back at Youngjae, his eyes narrow. 

Returning to his keeling position, Yongguk tenderly brushes Youngjae's blood soaked fringe out of his eyes and off his forehead.

"I've known Himchan for a very long time. I trust him. I love him. He has never steered me wrong." 

The eye thats not swollen shut is filled with tears.

"You guys were childhood friends, I get that. I understand that you remind him of a time when things were good, and because of that, he wants to bring you into the fold. But there's something about you I can't quite put my finger on." Yongguk winks and jabs at Youngjae's broken pinky.

"I'm the leader, the captain, the boss. I run this gang. I am the head of this family. I am vicious because there are people in this world that trust me with their lives."

Yongguk lifts Youngjae's head up a bit, placing his palm on either side of the boys face he uses his thumbs to wipe the blood off his cheeks.

"If you fuck up in anyway, I'll kill the both of you. As much as I love Himchan, I will kill him. The others will hate me for it, but eventually they'll see it had to be done. I'll hate myself forever for it. But they will forgive me. I can't hold any one individual above the group." 

 

Yongguk stares at Youngjae, his eyes slowly scanning his face, "I see you. Himchan doesn't. He's blinded by what was so he can't see what is, and that's okay. But just know, I see you for what you are. A snake." 

He lets go of Youngjae's face, and wipes his hands on his pants, "I'm not sure why Himchan left you alone with me like this. I wanna rip your eyes out so badly." Yongguk giggles "Honestly, you have no idea."

Getting ahold of his laughter, he speaks again "You're in. Even though I can see you for the snake that you are. You're in. All I ask, is that you don't make kill my best friend."

Yongguk turns his back on the quiet boy and leaves hoping against hope he can patch things up with Himchan as quickly as possible. He can keep his weakling.

 

Youngjae continues to lay in a puddle of his own blood. The sobs escape him before he could even think to stop them. He isn't sure how long he stays like that, but he's more than happy to hear rushed foot steps.

"Agent Yoo!"


	3. Chapter 3

They've been sitting in Yongguk's room in silence for 20 minutes straight. Neither willing to be the first to slice through the tension.. That is, until Yongguk feels his resolve cracking like it always does when it comes to Himchan. 

He shifts his weight on the bed and Himchan folds his arms.

"I didn't mean to break his fingers." 

"And.."

"I was out of line for beating him like that."

Himchan shakes his head, "You have to learn to control yourself. I'm trying to teach you something." Compassion.

Yongguk bites his lip in confusion, what could he possibly have to learn? He knew how to survive, and he knew how to protect those close to him, what more could there be? He can't bring himself to look Himchan in the eye, to face the disappointment that waited for him there. He didn't choose to be this way. If anything needs to change, its the world, the fucked up place that made him like this.

"Perhaps this is one lesson we can skip?" Yongguk rises and heads for the door, "Your friend can stay, just leave it at that."

Himchan winces when the door slams shut. Youngjae being here is for Yongguk's benefit. Youngjae is kind, smart, sassy, caring, innocent, and has needed someone to look after him ever since they were kids. 

Yeah, they lost touch for a few years but, Youngjae is still the same, and he still needs protection. He's just what Yongguk needs in his life. To Himchan, Youngjae is what Yongguk could've grown to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongup watches from the the door way as the new kid gets bandaged up. Daehyun had set his broken fingers using pens and pencils, and now Himchan is sewing up a few of his gashes while Junhong ices his face. It was a real team effort on their part.. he looks like a mummy.

Himchan said he could be trusted but, Yongguk's facial expression said the opposite. When Jongup went to pick Youngjae up from the warehouse, he noticed something. It could mean nothing, or it could mean everything.. he wasn't sure.

"Why don't you go over and help."

Jongup turns to see Yongguk standing a few paces behind him, "I'll pass. I don't wanna get too close."

"Why not?"

"What kind of shoes were you wearing to night?"

Yongguk chuckles, "Air-max."

Jongup nods and continues his line of questioning, "And Himchan?"

"I think he had on a pair of Daehyun's sneakers, I not exactly a fashion expert."

"The three of you wore sneakers." Jongup surmises

"I believe so.. why?" Yongguk is used to Jongup asking or doing strange things, it may not always make sense in the here and now, but in the future things start to fall into place. Like the saying goes, hindsight is 20/20.

Jongup shrugs "No reason. I was just curious." He then starts making his way toward his room, he had enough excitement for tonight and he had a lot to think about.

 

 

One question he had to ponder was; if the three of them wore sneakers, and as far as anyone knows, no one went into the building besides Himchan, Youngjae, and Yongguk, why was there a single _dress shoe_ print near Youngjae when he went to pick him up after the fight?

 

The wearhouse wasn't in a neighborhood were dress shoes were apart of the residenses everyday attire, and they all knew to keep out of Yongguk's building. What was even stranger, was that it was a single foot print... maybe there were more and they got wiped away? Maybe this one foot print was forgotten?

 

Or maybe, Jongup theorized... maybe it was aliens?!

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt proof read this.


End file.
